


Lifeboats

by Knightqueen



Series: Resident Evil: Movieverse Tales [3]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Afterlife. "Self-punishment and isolation were her companions, they always would be. However, a certain Redfield was making it their duty to make sure that would never be the case again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeboats

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _"Resident Evil"_ and all things related are property of Capcom, Paul W.S. Anderson and Sony Pictures. _"The Lightning Strike"_ Lyrics are property of Snow Patrol.

* * *

"… _I want to see you_

_As you are now_

_Every single day_

_That I am living..,"_ \- 'The Lightning Strike', Snow Patrol

* * *

Nighttime on the _Arcadia_ made for a surreal experience. The ominous creaks and the splash of the sea against the freight set Alice on edge. There was no danger for miles if you didn't count the suspicion of infected sea life (harbored mostly by herself), just an endless body of water until they came upon the next port of harbor, searching for survivors if they didn't find them.

Some part of her suspected that she missed - even craved - the constant threat of death, having been confronted with it for the better part of five years. Even worse, perhaps she just wasn't accustomed to be among people for so long. There wasn't a moment she didn't remember leaving Carlos, Jill and L.J. after she killed Angela and their expressions when she returned with the little girl's body, a shotgun wound where her stomach should've been. It had been out of her hands, the decision to end the Angie's life, but it made her feel no better about the event.

Being around people did nothing except remind her what little control she used to have over her own body. She still feared, even with the T-Virus expunged from her system, that she had no control.

Self-punishment and isolation were her companions, they always would be. However, a certain Redfield was making it their duty to make sure that would never be the case again.

Chris juggled the responsibility of being the pillar for both his sister and Alice, the long buried maternal instinct borne from caring for Claire when their parents were no longer able to, exhibited itself more often than not. Alice appreciated his want to help, but wasn't quite ready to accept it. The excuse was that perhaps Luther's suspicion about him being untrustworthy, made her hesitant, but her own counterargument against such a claim made her rethink her stance.

Interpersonal relationships simply weren't among her strengths, not since her faux marriage to Spence Parks, great-grandson of Ozwell E. Spencer (Godfather of the corporation she once dedicated her life to)*, ended badly. His betrayal cut her to the quick, leaving her wary of romantic involvement. Chris, however, wasn't one for turning a blind eye to troubled souls. And slowly, but surely, he worked his way into her subconscious.

"I think I remember that about him," Claire commented one night. "Chris-" she shook her head in amusement, "-he always needed to make sure those he cared about were alright. Never took "I'm fine" for an answer." The ghost of smile crossed her pallor features for a moment before a frown replaced it. _Great,_ was all Alice could think as they resumed their silent vigil over the sea.

A talk, here, a talk there, and a bit of dry humor in response to the trouble of the week was all it took. Alice inevitably found herself relaxing in his presence and talking about things she hadn't spoke of in years. And Chris? Well, he pretended as if this wasn't his fault. But it was. She didn't know where to look to make him stop, her words broke and melted across her tongue and he absorbed the information without prejudice or an alliterative motive. Where Carlos never pushed her to be open about her feelings, Chris did in a way that exasperated her to no end.

But it exasperated her in a good way. And whether she liked it or not, Chris Redfield wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Your stuck with me," She overheard him joke to his amnesic sister during dinner.

And so was she.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

*The character **Spence "Spencer" Parks** (the 1st film's eventual antagonist) was clearly named after the Mansion the old Nazi Barracks/Mansion where the first part of the film was based upon, maybe the guy who presided inside it. Thus, it seemed fitting that I make him a relation to the creator/discoverer of the Progenitor Virus and Umbrella Corp. itself, Ozwell E. Spencer. Makes his attempt to steal the T-Virus all the more ironic if you ask me.

* **Snow Patrol** fans should be able to pick out where I incorporated the lyrics of "Make this go on Forever" quite easily.


End file.
